


Burden to Bear

by DecayingInRed



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Depression, Disability, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Possible Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingInRed/pseuds/DecayingInRed
Summary: “We’ll get through this, Iggy. I promise.”
It isn't just Ignis that must deal with the aftermath of his injury. Untreated wounds often fester, and that infection spreads throughout. IgCrowe.





	

_ He told her that it wouldn’t be easy. She said she knew. _

He feels her trace the ball of her thumbs across his knuckles, sweeping past the bumps and grooves, both of her hands firmly gripping his left. Somehow his fingers suddenly feel thick and ungainly as he awkwardly fumbles to try and reciprocate her gentle ministrations. More aware than ever before of the toned muscles refined from years of practice on her Mount of Venus. 

_ He told her that he would only end up a burden. She called him a bloody fool. _

Quivering lips find their way to his forehead, hot and feverish. Desperate kisses travel along his cheeks before reaching his lips, almost bruising. He listened out for and sharp gasps or muffled sobs. Crowe remained resilient. The cool grace of marble masking the fire and anguish within. 

_ He told her that she should stop being so stubborn. She merely laughed.  _

“I love you.” Did the marble begin to crack? She fought bravely but he could feel his cheek become wet and knew that the tears did not come from him. Gingerly held within his arms, she trembled and started to heave; nails biting into his neck and shoulders as her mask came undone.

Ignis remained silent. Crowe continued to bury herself in his neck, half-lying on him in the bed. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Perhaps nothing could be said. His eyesight was forever lost, that was the truth of it… as cold and harsh as it was. He was too practical and she was too headstrong to admit otherwise. 

“I won’t stand by and allow you to force yourself into something such as this.”

“And  _ I _ won’t stand by and be insulted like that. You should know me better than that.  And over my dead body am I going to let you lie here and feel sorry for yourself.”

A sad, weary smile creased his lips. It was his turn to kiss her then; to take her mouth into his own. He missed. The smile vanished immediately as her ear throbbed from the sudden clash.

Before he could ruminate in his own helpless incompetence, Crowe jerked his chin towards her. He began to imagine what those mahogany eyes looked like right now; mourning inwardly as he realised that he will never again get the chance to gaze into them, becoming happily lost. No view was sweeter. 

Her mouth fused with his, the fire quietened and somewhat gentle. It wasn’t like the passionate kisses they shared on countless occasions. No little promises held by two lovers in their own privacy. It was desperate; seeking validation of a bond they had always thought unbreakable.

“We’ll get through this, Iggy. I promise.”  
  
He wasn’t so sure.

**Author's Note:**

> More angsty IgCrowe because I can't stop suffering over these two. The wait is killing me and this pairing has taken an unforgiving hold on me. I swear I'm actually writing a nice fic of this pair; I'm halfway through writing it but life decided take another nasty turn soooo.... there's this.
> 
> I'm hoping to make this into a mini series and will update regularly if I can. 
> 
> Dealing with the disability of a loved one is... difficult. I know. This is something I wanted to explore and express for a while now. A short opening chapter but the rest will have more meat on them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
